Field of Technology
The invention relates to a method and to a device for the energy management of a system according to an economic market model approach.
Brief Description of Related Art
The use of a market model approach known from economics for the energy management of systems is known in principle. Thus, a market model approach with price-performance curves for the energy management of, for example, an electrical system in a motor vehicle is known from: Stefan Büchner, “Energiemanagement-Strategien für elektrische Energiebordnetze in Kraftfahrzeugen” Dissertation TU Dresden, 2008, or from: A. Engstle, “Energiemanagement in Hybridfahrzeugen” Dissertation TU Munich, 2008. Moreover, a market model approach for the performance management of distribution networks is known from: Fredrik Ygge, “Market-Oriented Programming and its Application to Power Management” PHD Thesis, Llund University, Sweden, 1998.
In the known methods for the energy management of a system according to an economic market model approach, price-performance curves (cost functions) are assigned to individual components of the system. For energy sources, these price-performance curves increase monotonically in the prior art, while for energy consumers these price-performance curves decrease monotonically in the prior art. However, in practice, the components of an energy system behave in part in such a way that a realistic description of the components leads to non-monotonic, multivalued price-performance curves.